bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhael
is the first member of the Investiture Beings to appear in the Blue Dragon: Trials of The Seven Shadows. Personality Mikhail has been shown to be highly arrogant, but his arrogance is also his crippling feature. He is prone to desiring vengeance for offenses (perceived or otherwise) and also has a tendency to 'prove' his superiority by intentionally playing around with his opponents and refusing to take them with any degree of seriousness. Once his superiority is tested, however, he is quickly overcome with anger. Biography Mikhail was first introduced chasing Noi, who were in their dragon forms chasing Noi t hrough the sky attempting to execute him presumably for deserting the Investiture Beings. He is also known as a legend as there is myth that whenever a red dragon appears great disaster is sure to happen. After knowing the exact location of Noi, he suddenly came in contact with Rosekstan airship fleet and immediately destroyed them in seconds with ease. After that he dueled with Blue Dragon who proved unaffected by Blue Dragon's attacks. After sometime, he left for the castle of Investiture Beings hidden in clouds, where he proposed Shu's name for the trials which will determine the fate of the world. Mikhail fought Shu in his shadow mode where he proved to be too much for Shu, causing Noi to grant Bouquet the ability to combine with Hippopotamus who in turn can combine with any shadow and boost their power. After performing combination with Blue Dragon, Shu was able to fire a powerful attack thus proving Mikhail's claim of rightfully choosing Shu as the chosen one for deciding the world's fate. He set numerous trials for Shu using dragon scales to train him for the battle. During their first fierce battle he fought Shu in his shadow mode. Though he was sttrong, Shu managed to destroy him using combination with Bouquet and Hippo. But it was revealed to be a dragon scale and the real Mikhail occured and using his shadow indulged Shu in battle mocking him of being weak and comparing himself superior until Shu beginning to overdrive and finally defeating him. Enraged Mikhail transformed into his true form easily defeating them forcing Noi to break the rules and getting combined with Blue Dragon to obtain a more powerful form to stop Mikhail injuring him in the fight. Because of fighting for too long Shu became weak giving Mikhail the advantage. Just as he was going to finish them white brigade soldiiers arrived and fired shadow cannon on him which heavily damaged his body forcing him to flee from the area. It was later revealed that in Laibaha city, there was one of the bases of Investiture beings underground from where Mikhail watched the activities of Shu and group. When they discovered the base they saw him healing in a machine. After a few information from him they battled him again until Blue Dragon combined with Noi and injured him again forcing Mikhail to flee. Next he was seen discussing with other Investiture Beings about the fate of humans in their castle. After a heated discussion, he decided to destroy humans without taking any heed from others. He flew to the battlefield where both the forces of Rosekstan and White Brigades were indulged in war, instantly starting to destroy everything. Soon he met Shu and started attacking him. Both his and Noi/Blue Dragon's attacks collided with each other until Shu entered overdrive thus creating a destructive field which was destroying everything. Due to pleas of his friends Shu stopped, causing Mikhail to blast him away. Just as he was going to finish him, Rudolph's voice came from the sky declaring the judgment for Mikhail who violated the rules of Investiture beings and commited crimes thus guilty for punishment. Rudolph activated a cannon of his castle and fired it at him instantly petrifying Mikhail and creating a massive giant wall between the battlefield and ending the war. He is the one who originally designated Shu as the primary person to be put through the trials determined by the Investiture Beings and it seems that he, along with fellow member Rottarace, were the primary members to instigate trials and determine how well the human species passes them. However after being hit with the White Guardian's "Big Turtle" and was injured by Blue Dragon and Shu, so he was quickly overcome with anger at the humans. He was later healed at a bascilla that Shu and other went to, battle them again for the final time before fleeing to the Castle Azure. On episode 30, he was ended when he was punished for going down to the human world without permission and was frozen into a statue as the Great Divide was created from Rudolph's power. He is shown yelling at Rudloph to please forgive him and stop the attack This wall is destroyed to kill humankind in the end and his body was also gone. Mikhail has been shown to be highly arrogant, but his arrogance is also his crippling feature. He is prone to desiring vengeance for offenses (perceived or otherwise) and also has a tendency to 'prove' his superiority by intentionally playing around with his opponents and refusing to take them with any degree of seriousness. Once his superiority is tested, however, he is quickly overcome with anger. Abilities Mikhail has been shown to be very powerful and impervious to most attacks. Blue Dragon was only capable of fighting him on even level after merging with Bouquet, even when Mikhail was in his "shadow wielder' form. However, in Mikhail's true form, Blue Dragon was only capable of fighting him on an even field after a much more powerful merger with Noi and was injured. His attacks have been shown to have incredible destructive force with his fireball capable of exploding in a large area. He has also been shown to be capable of telepathic attacks, great speed (exceeding even Saber Tiger), and excellent defenses. Frequently, Shu and his friends expressed doubts about their ability to defeat Mikhail. Dragon Form Mikhail's true form is a large red dragon having a large horn over his head and spike-like horns starting from his neck till his tail's end. He can even bring it out in his shadow form and can create force field by creating a large red dragon scale mark. He can even create landslide thus creating a large hole in the ground. He can fire a red beam of powerful blast from his mouth which is very lethal and also he can fire red energy balls. It is shown that he can use his tail as a whip for thrashing or grabbing his enemy. When he releases his energy in his true form, the sky and the surrounding turn red. His unique ability is that he can do telepathic attacks in battle and also for communication. Gallery Mikhail.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Investiture Being